


Christmas 1994

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Christmas Fluff, Gen, Hurt Alex Mercer, Illnesses, Protective Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: Luke promised them it be the best Christmas they ever had; despite half the band living in a garage turned studio and none of them having any money.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Best Christmas

“I think it’s beautiful.” Reggie said excitedly, adding another somewhat cracked ornament to their tree. It was...acquired through some creative means last weekend by him and Luke. But he figured they needed it, honestly he felt like they all really needed something this year. “It’s...very us.” He turned to the restroom of the band, Bobby was spread out slightly on the couch, a textbook and notebook in his lap Luke at the other end of the couch scribbling away at lyrics and strumming while Alex sat in front just watching Reggie fondly, idly playing with his sticks.

“I like it to Reg.” He agreed, moving to lightly drum on his legs to the song playing on the radio. “It’s very festive.” He praised as Reggie moved to finish off the box of ornaments Bobby’s parents decided they didn’t want this year. It left for plenty of decoration for their shared space that was really making the place feel like a home and not a little studio. “It doesn’t feel like December yet….” Luke paused looking down at the other and ruffling his blonde hair a bit.

“Maybe Sunset Curve should drop some new Christmas melody to get into the spirit.” Luke teased thinking already if they could come up with one in time, he’s sure he’s got some lyrics in the back of his mind. “Seems only fitting to put out some Holiday tape.”

“I’m not going to play some weird classic Christmas song.” Bobby complained, nudging Luke with his foot. “Or even some weird rock Christmas song we’re not a Christmas band.” He laughed.

“It wouldn’t be weird!” Luke protested slightly but he was grinning both of them already knew there was no way the band was going to play some kind of Christmas music. Bobby shifted turning as Reggie started putting lights around the studio and rolling his eyes, closing his books and climbing up. “Reg let me help you.” He said quickly, wanting to catch the boy before he fell off the ladder or something, goodness knows the last thing he or the band needed was more injuries.

Luke finished scribbling out the last few lyrics before catching sight of the blonde. He had that spaced out look he got nowadays, watching Bobby and Reggie fuss over the Christmas lights and various decor. “Hey.” Luke said softly, knocking him out of the trance with a tap of his shoe against him.

“Hm?” Alex jumped a little trying to laugh it off. “Sorry….” He cleared his throat rubbing his neck. “I...this is going to be my first Christmas...away.” He gestured. He’d been living at the studio for a week now, and it was strange. Definitely not enough time to get used to the change and the horrible crushing sensation of being completely unwanted. Luke was only on week three now; and Alex had no idea how he was keeping it so positive. He seemed to be nothing but smiles and motivation. Then again Luke ran away, Alex was tossed out like the Sunday trash. 

“We’ll do our own Christmas.” Luke said softly, smiling at the other, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Reggies got the decorations, and we’ll pool the money we’ve got left from the last show we played for that party. Get some awesome food-it’ll be great!” He encouraged, and Alex couldn’t help but give the other a half hearted smile.

“Yeah...yeah okay you're right.” He shifted, rolling his eyes at the arguing duo across from them. “Guys.” He protested setting his sticks aside and climbing up to handle the two. Luke watched him, how he stepped between the two, his hands gentle on their chests as he smiled and calmed down whatever the two were debating about. Looking to hear both sides out and giving them his full attention.

Alex was their voice of reason, their caretaker, he was their guidance. His gentle voice pointing out the bad ideas that sometimes really were bad ideas, the way he always carried anything and everything they could possibly need in his pack, the way he selflessly always showed up and supported them no matter what. Alex put everyone’s needs before his own, he put everyone before him and always made sure no matter what they were taken care of. 

Which is why it probably hurt so much the night he stumbled into the studio just a little over a week ago. Late into the night, soaking wet from the rain, bruises on his arms, across his face, and a soaked bag across his chest. It was one of the worst panic attacks he’d ever had to coach the other through, while also trying to get him out of wet clothes to dry ones. A round of his inhaler, more breathing exercises, and being curled up and cuddled together in the bed just playing with his hair and coaching him through it, Luke got an answer as to what was wrong. What happened to him. He’d come out, he’d told his parents. And they reacted poorly; and not yell at you until you finally snap like Luke. 

They hurt him. Physically; mentally, emotionally. They kicked him out with a little more than his Epipen and inhaler. They broke his heart and it showed through and through. It took them days to get him out of bed and eating. It really had rocked the group a bit, and all Luke wanted was for this little family to be okay. They would he had to make sure they would. Alex was smiling again, he was joking. They would push through it be a Christmas to remember and he’d made sure of it no matter what. 

“Luke.” Alex called smiling at the other, a warm laugh shushing Bobby. “Come help me decide these two don’t have a clue where to put these.” 

Luke laughed climbing up, the notebook forgotten as the four of them decorated the small studio place with lights, and more weird clutter and Christmas decor until the place looked like something out of a magazine….that featured cheap and broke decor. “It’s beautiful.” Luke finally breathed spreading out on the couch, the other three flopping down around him as they admired their work. Something they did all together.

“I think you were right Luke; it’s...it’s going to be a great Christmas.” Alex said warmly smiling, all the rainbows and vibrant lights of the room reflecting on their skin. Eventually, Reggie had to go home. Slowly extracting himself from the group and grabbing his things with a gentle goodbye and a hug. A promise to come over again after school tomorrow. Not long after him Bobby called it, grabbing up his things with the same promise.

Luke waited, he waited a long time Alex curled up against his side and looking at all the beautiful lights around the small makeshift studio. “You ready for bed?” Luke asked softly.

“Can...can we leave the lights on?” Alex asked slowly looking at the other. “I like them….”

“Of course.” Luke said warmly, climbing up to make sure everything was locked up and put away otherwise. They’d taken to sharing the bed upstairs, mostly because the place got to be freezing at night. No isolation, no heater or anything of the sort made it impossible to be warm unless under a mound of blankets and cuddled together. Neither seemed to mind though, enjoying the comforts of it all after everything. 

Alex just had to keep reassuring himself; repeating Luke’s words over and over like a mantra. This would be a great Christmas. The best Christmas.


	2. In Sickness and Health

Gifts appear under their shoddily constructed tree, at first it’s one, then two, and slowly it grows to a handful and no one says anything about it, but it’s also exciting to see the bright foil under there and know they're having a real holiday this year together. No one's fighting, no ones getting something that shows no one knows a thing about them. It’s going to be all packaged with love and that adds a warm note to all of it.

Winter break rolls up quickly, meaning Reggie and Bobby are around all the time and Luke’s glad to see a lot of that tension leak out of Alex’s shoulders and face. It helps to have regular company of his friends to distract him from the racing thoughts and they spend the time writing music, practicing for gigs after the holidays, and watching endless amounts of late night tv curled up on the couch all together in a pile.

It’s...it’s perfect. It’s just how living in a dorm would be like, or an apartment and yeah sure- Two of the four of them were officially high school dropouts, with nothing but a dream keeping them going. They just had to keep playing, keep showing up around the city and getting their name all over the town and eventually it would all come together. It wouldn’t matter anymore, and Luke could show his mom. He could show her-music really was worth it. Music was important music was everything and they’d made it. 

“Staying the night?” Bobby asked Reggie as he cleaned up some of the plates from pizza. Sinking back down on the couch careful not to wake Alex who was snoring softly against the pillow he’d wrapped around. 

“Yeah-If that’s okay?” Bobby rolled his eyes tossing the blanket to the other and laughing as they’d adjusted around to be comfortable and warm all together.

“Silly question dork.” He teased before turning the volume down a little on the tv. Peaking over at Luke fast asleep over his notebook to the side, it wasn’t long before he was fast asleep the sound of the soft buzz of tv and all the others fast asleep in his ears.

Reggie woke them getting some breakfast together with the limited choices they had around the studio. Luke was the first up, moving up to sit in a better spot and jumping right back into his writing with a yawn. Only extracting himself to grab a drink and wander back. Bobby isn’t far behind yawning as he stretches and leaves the small space all together to head up into the house. He comes back with some more food and fresh fruit. Laying it out on their makeshift table.

“Someone wake Alex-he'll be pissed if he misses breakfast.” Reggie joked getting a paper plate together for the drummer and Luke gently leans over to nudge the other. Shaking him a little and Alex shifted, a rough cough coming from his lips followed by a few more that Luke gently pats his back for before he’s being waved off. He seems okay after a drink, but there’s a soft crackle to his breaths they're all aware of.

“Here’s some juice.” Bobby says softly, giving the teen the drink and taking his empty bottle of water. “Reggie made us some food.”

“I wouldn’t call it so much made as I microwaved some oatmeal and sausages.” The other said, rolling his eyes a bit, giving the blonde his plate. Alex settled back down near Luke, but they didn't miss him idly picking at the food, taking a bite or two before he’s dumping his portion onto Luke’s plate. He takes the juice though curling up at the end of the couch to watch whatever cartoons the guys left on.

They don’t say anything and no one is sure what to say. Unsure if it’s just one of those days and he’s struggling or if more is at play but for now they let Alex have his space. All of them falling into a simple routine and existence around one another. “I was thinking we could start to get some set lists together for some shows after the Holidays?” Luke suggested showing Bobby some of his idea notes. 

“Yeah-yeah I like this.” The teen said tilting his head and flipping between them. Alex coughs next to Luke, it’s that same wet, rough cough from earlier and Luke simply climbs up refilling his Juice and brings it back to him before he’s turning back to their work. Bobby makes a note to go on ahead and get some medicine next time his Mom asks what they need. Just in case.

“You should add Now or Never.” Reggie points out catching sight of the list. “It’s a good song to open up with and it gets the crowd excited.” Luke makes a note up top with a soft thanks showing him the papers a little more closely to get some input. It’s all so-simple. There’s no yelling, there’s no fighting, they are all just doing their own thing and working on some band stuff without fear or worry of saying the wrong thing. They really have built an incredible family in one another.

It goes through most of the day like that, Bobby goes instead and brings them a nice lunch his Mom made all of them. Alex is fast asleep curled up on the chair so they set his aside not wanting to bother him if he’s not feeling hot. Instead the three gather around him watching cartoons and various shows together as the time passes.

Reggie has to head out first as the sun slowly sets. He can’t stay more than one night in a row unless it’s for school, and with the break he can’t use that excuse, and Bobby’s parents end up calling him back to the house to have dinner and a family night. Telling him to take a break from his music for now. Luke shifts scrounging around for what to make him and Alex for dinner settling for just some regular ramen noodles.

“Lex.” He says softly when they're ready nudging the other a bit. Alex stirs and coughs roughly into his arm and Luke winces sympathetically. “Come on, you can drink the broth if you want but you’ve got to drink some soup and have some water.” He encouraged. “What are our symptoms looking like Chief?” He teased softly but this isn’t a depression or anxiety induced nap Alex is having, he knows the difference and this is definitely Sick Alex .

“Cough, headache.” Alex said roughly, and Luke adds sore throat to that list realizing that this was the first time he’d heard Alex talk today. “Exhaustion? Nothing serious “ He confirmed firmly to the other. 

“Drink your soup, have some water.” Luke encouraged. “And then you can go back to sleep. Probably just need to sleep it off.” He teases taking a moment to really clean up after himself and head up to their shared bed to get things ready for Alex. He grabs some clothes and sets a water bottle by their bed making sure everything he needs is up there for him. Heading back down to check on the others progress. “Good! Better.” He encouraged, glad to see the other taking in fluids, it was probably the drop in temperature. Alex was always getting winter colds every year so Luke wasn’t too worried. Alex finishes off the water and most of the soup, and Luke makes sure he gets into bed. Once he was settled he heads down to finish up some of the music he’d been working on, and some of the ideas for venues.

“Here.” Bobby says softly, it’s pretty late and he’s wearing pajamas. He’s holding some half usedNyQuil and DayQuil and Luke thanks him probably about ten times. “My mom also got some chicken noodle soup and stuff. I can heat it up tomorrow.” He yawns. 

“Thank you man, yeah that’ll be great. I’m sure a day or two and he’ll be just fine. He always gets these little colds in the winter.” He shrugs. “Goodnight man thank you.” He feels better having medicines in hand, and decides to head to bed for the night. He shuts everything down and locks up heading up to their bed and crashes. 

He wakes up because someone turned the heater on way too high, his sweaty and uncomfortable and he groans pushing himself free of some blankets. Only he realizes that moment they don’t have a heater and jolts, only dim street lights coming in lighting their room as he scrambled to touch Alex. He’s burning. Soft raspy sounds from his lips as he breaths and his skin his pale and yet somehow flushed all at once. “Damn.” He swears grabbing the bottle of medicine Bobby gave him and reads the back before opening it up. He’s got to get the fever down, he doesn’t know much about medicine but he knows it’s not safe. Alex whines softly as Luke jostles him but he doesn’t do much else and Luke’s careful sitting him up against his chest. 

By some miracle he gets the medicine, and a few sips of water down before letting the other lay back down. Pulling some of the layers off the other. He wished he’d had something to monitor it, know when it reaches the point of getting help. Regardless of the situation at home or not at home. Luke would never put anyone in danger, and sometimes that means making a call on if it’s best to go to the hospital or let it sort itself out. There’s no way he’s going back to sleep, but he’s not about to leave Alex alone so he quickly moves to grab some of his things before sliding back in bed next to him. 

He’s not equip to deal with this, he’s sixteen years old, he doesn’t know what to look out for. What’s dangerous-what’s to much or when it’s safe. It’s these moments that make him angry. That positive attitude fades-Alex should be home. In his warm bed with his Mom checking on him constantly and taking care of him. Calling him out from school sick and taking him to his doctor if needed. He shouldn’t be shivering, moaning from a fever and coughing so hard it shakes the bed in some cold garage converted to a studio. 

Alex only gets worse and Luke’s heart sinks. All their hopes and plans for this amazing Christmas, better than ever. The best they’ve ever seen-he’s not sure that’s going to happen. If they have to take him to a hospital or doctor it’s going to quickly turn into so much more. Luke won’t be able to go with him, the police will be brought in. He’s only a minor- 

“Jesus” He jumped not even having realized Bobby had come in. Making his way up to them likely when he heard everything. “Luke that sounds bad.”

“I know.” Luke protested, gently wiping away some of the sweat from Alex’s hair. “I know it is-I dont know what to do.” His voice cracks a little and he’s not ashamed. 

“He might need a doctor.” Bobby checks the labels of the medicine before coming around to check on Alex. “I don’t even know….Have you tried to give him his inhaler? It might help the cough.” Luke’s surprised he hadn’t thought of that, beating himself up mentally as he digs through Alex’s bag. Giving him a few hits that definitely helped some of that raspiness. But only slightly-the main irritation. Likely mucus-was still very much there. 

“We can’t.” Luke whispered. “Not unless we know for sure it’s an emergency….if we take him they’ll take both of us away…..” He mumbled softly rubbing Alex’s back as he moans pitifully coughing into the pillow. “He’s a minor, and he got kicked out so if his parents don’t come for him they’ll put him in the system we know that…” He whispered, and Bobby frowns looking at Alex. Luke grabs the wash cloth again gently getting it wet with the bowl of water he'd grab and wringing it out to wipe away the sweat from Alex’s face. He’d seen it in a movie once and it seemed to help. 

“Let me see what we’ve got in the house…..” Bobby said softly, moving to climb down and head inside the house. Alex makes a noise, and Luke frowns turning to him fully the heat radiating off of him is unsettling. 

“It’s going to be okay….” Luke whispered softly, his eyes burn and he pushed it aside it’s not about his feelings right now. He shifts carefully grabbing some of the water and pulling Alex up against him so he could encourage the other to drink some more water. He gets the other to thankfully drink some before Alex coughs, choking on some of the water and coughing roughly. Luke sets the bottle aside, rubbing over his chest a bit to try and get him to take a breath and realizes when he does those blue eyes are open. Looking at Luke-there a little glassy. Luke can tell he’s still out of it. “Lex….hey. Hey you okay?” He whispered, running his hands through the blonde hair and shifting to lay him out again.

“I-No.” He fumbled out weakly and he’s crying and Luke feels his own tears burn his eyes again. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to help. There’s noises to the side and Bobby is back with a bag.

“I raided our medicine cabinet, fridge-pantry. You name it.” He said pulling some stuff out. “Oh hey-Hey Alex.” He said softly leaving it for the moment as he came over to check on the other.

Alex squeezes Luke’s hand coughing as he curls a bit it’s impossible to miss those tears. Bobby frowns, grabbing some of the medicines and between the two of them they get Alex to take them, and get some more water down before he’s out. “I know it feels and looks bad….but I’m sure in a day or two he’ll be just fine…” Bobby reassured feeling a lot better once he saw Alex awake even for a mokejtS “I called my Mom at work and let her know I needed some stuff, she said she’d go to the store on her way home.” 

Luke has never been more thankful for Bobby and his family ever before, between the two of them they keep Alex hydrated, and the medicine seems to finally start to bring the fever down. He still wasn’t sure aware or awake-but they managed. Reggie shows up mid afternoon with an overnight bag and a bag full of snacks, the four of them hanging out upstairs around Alex keeping a close eye on him as they talked about shows and movies they’d been watching and just music. As always- Luke feels a little more at ease having the guys around and Bobby leaves for a moment when his mom gets home to grab the medicines from her, she doesn’t question a thing already back on the phone for work. 

Between the three of them now, they are on top of making sure he gets medicine every couple hours, that he’s drinking plenty of water, that he’s getting some small sips of broth. He’s still coughing pretty heavily-but with the fever gone Luke feels like it’s going to be okay. 

Alex is more aware and around the second day, it’s easier to get water, and food into him despite the fact he weakly protests he’s not hungry. He still does it, to ease the lines of worry from the others' faces, he still takes the regular does of medicine but he’s awake for longer periods of time, and by the third day he’s only got a lingering cough. The fevers gone, and the body aches. Bobby sneaks him in while his Moms at work to shower up and get fresh clothes on. Taking the sheets and comforters from the bed to wash. Bringing out fresh new ones for them for the night.

With Alex doing better, and it being Christmas Eve and all-Bobby leaves early and has to spend most of the day with his family. Reggie reluctantly leaves as well knowing he can’t miss the holidays with them completely. They’ll be back-the 26th is what Luke officially declares their Christmas but tomorrow it’ll just be him and Alex. Which is fine, the blonde needs more rest and it’s hard with all the guys around.

Luke wakes up early Christmas morning-but the bed is empty. It smells like pancakes- and He’s up and down the loft to see two small paper plates and Owen looking a hundred times better, smiling at the other. He’s got a mug of what looks like tea. “Merry Christmas.” Alex says happily. “Bobby brought these-I just microwaved them to melt the butter and warm the syrup.” He joked, coughing lightly into his hand and Luke frowns.

“Did you-“

“Yes I took my medicine.” Alex rolled his eyes. “Eat your breakfast-and open your gift.” He grabbed a box, bright green metallic wrapping paper on it and he slides it over.

“Alex-“ He protested the food forgotten. “I thought we were doing gifts tomorrow.” He joked.

“This is different-it’s not much. Obviously but….I wanted you to have something Christmas Day….” He said softly. “I got it for you last month-before everything….” Luke pulls the paper away it’s a small box with a white lid and he tugs it off. It’s a stone necklace, it matches his other one but this ones lighter, and slimmer and he tugs it out slowly. 

“Alex...I love it…” He pulls it over his head playing with it for a moment before smiling at the other. “I don’t have anything-“

“Eat your pancakes.” Alex laughs pushing the plate over to him. “I’m glad you like it Luke….” He said happily, the fact the other liked it so much, that he seemed so happy with it- that was more than enough for him. “You were right…” The other tilted his head as he shoved a bite full of pancakes into his mouth. “It is the best Christmas ever.” Luke smiles so wide around the mouthful of food and Alex sticks his tongue out at him laughing filling the small studio.


End file.
